


Fighter

by RosieQ



Series: Poetry [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ





	Fighter

Battles are done  
Will came around

Soon 

But   
Now

I sit   
Calm

Ready

To love myself

I can rest

I can think 

I can breathe

And 

I   
Can  
Fight  
Again


End file.
